Best Days of Our Lives
by mermaidiagal204
Summary: This is the sequel from "So This Is Goodbye". Cat, Robbie, and the gang are faced with graduation, a wedding, and the future. When Cat and Robbie get married, they decide to have a child, but they worry about its health. Will the baby have cancer too? Read more to find out. Rated T to be safe! I do not own Victorious, Dan Schneider, or any shows related.
1. Chapter 1: According to Plan

Author's Note: Hi guys! Well, here you are, reading the first chapter of the sequel "Best Days of Our Lives". In this chapter: Cat, Tori, and Jade discuss wedding plans, but Jade opens up on her relationship with Beck. They also talk about what they're going to do after graduation and high school. I do not own Victorious, Dan Schneider, or any shows related. Enjoy! :D ©

* * *

Cat's floor was covered in bridal magazines as Cat tried to read through them. On her bed, there was many dresses that were longing to be chosen for Cat's graduation. She was squirming around as Jade tried to measure her for the wedding dress she was going to make for Cat.

"Hold still Cat. I'm trying to get your measurements." Jade complained.

Cat giggled as Jade measured her body.

"I'm sorry Jade, but I'm so ticklish." Cat laughed.

Cat threw the magazine onto her bed and gave into Jade. She spread her arms out and stood still while Jade measured her. She tried not to giggle, but gave a few grins to Tori, who was sitting on a chair.

"So, how does it feel to be the only engaged person in our group?" Tori asked.

"Well, I think it's nice. I'm going to get married to the man I love and there's nothing more that I want. I hope that maybe the both of you will get engaged soon." Cat said.

"Ha, I highly doubt seeing me and Beck getting married anytime soon." Jade declared.

Jade finished measuring Cat and put the measuring tape away in her sewing box. She got up from the box to see concerned looks on Cat and Tori.

"What do you mean that by that?" Tori questioned.

Jade rose to her feet and sighed.

"I don't wanna talk about it since it'll ruin the good vibe that's coming from Cat and Robbie's engagement." Jade said.

Cat walked over to Jade and hugged her. She beckoned Tori to hug Jade and they group hugged.

"You know, you can tell us anything. It won't ruin anything, I promise." Cat chirped.

Cat and Tori broke from the embrace and Jade pushed the hair out of her face. She rolled up her sleeves and showed Cat and Tori. Jade's arms were covered in scars, bruises, and scabs. Cat shrieked from the sight of Jade's arms as she saw them.

"Oh wait, there's more." Jade said.

Jade then rolled up her pants and showed the bruises on her legs. Cat had started to cry in anguish as Jade fixed her outfit.

"Who did this to you?" Cat yelled.

"Is it who I think it is?" Tori interrogated.

Jade nodded her head in affirmation. Cat couldn't believe what was going on:

"_Jade West, my best friend. The one that never takes nobody's shit and could beat anyone up if she wanted: she is now beaten."_ Cat thought to herself.

Tori balled up her fists and headed towards the door in anger. Jade ran after Tori and grabbed her arm tightly. She had tried to resist, but given up on trying to go after Beck.

"Tori, it's not worth it, me and Beck aren't together anymore. I ended it last night: no more worries you too. We have a wedding to plan, right?" Jade confirmed.

"When did this happen?!" Tori yelled.

"A month ago. Me and Beck were fighting about something stupid and he took his anger out on me. After he did that, he was like 'I'm so sorry Jade. Please forgive me!' Don't worry you two, me and Beck are over." Jade confessed.

Tori stopped in her tracks and tried to calm herself.

"You're right. We gotta worry about the wedding." Tori said.

"Guys, we're forgetting something. What about graduation?" Cat interrupted.

"Good point, we haven't even thought of graduation. Thank you." Jade commented.

Cat walked over to her bed and sat. She looked through the fog of magazines and found an old yearbook. Cat picked it up, began to look through it and started to smile.

"_These memories were great. I'm gonna miss high school so much!" _Cat thought.

"Hey guys, come over here! I found a yearbook!" Cat chimed.

Tori and Jade hopped onto her bed and surrounded Cat. They looked through each of the pages, pointing out the different students and teachers in it. They had also looked at most of the pictures from Sikowitz's theater class.

"Hey look, there's the 'Bird Scene'!" Tori called out.

"I remember that! You were so tired from doing it over and over again. Ha ha, that was so much fun!" Cat laughed.

Tori gave her a dirty look and Cat went back to the book.

"Guys? What are we gonna do after high school now? Graduation's in three days." Tori said.

The room became quiet as the girls thought of their future.

"_After I'm married to Robbie, would I try to get my education done or will I try to become famous?" _Cat thought.

"I don't think I should bother with show business you guys." Cat declared.

"What?! Why not?" Jade said.

"Most of the time, it's very hard for people to make it big in Hollywood. Tori, you have a better chance of making it than I do." Cat complied.

"What are you talking about Cat? You have an amazing voice!" Tori complimented.

"I don't know about that, but I'm thinking realistically here. I'm getting married in two weeks and I'm not gonna make Robbie the only one that makes money in our marriage. It's not fair to him." Cat implied.

"You have a good point, but what are you going to do then?" Jade mentioned.

"I'm thinking of going to college to get a business degree, that way I'll be able to help Robbie with the store. While I'm going to school, I'm going to get a job." Cat remarked.

"And the wedding?" Tori asked.

"We're still going to have the wedding. After I get married, I'm moving into Robbie's new apartment." Cat said.

"Seems as if you have this all planned out." Jade commented.

"Yep!" Cat said eagerly.

Jade got up from the bed and grabbed a notebook from her sewing box. She wrote down Cat's measurements and began to draw a design of the dress. Cat leaned over Jade to see the design and applauded loudly as her reaction.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We gotta plan a wedding!" Cat squealed excitedly.

Jade and Tori got up from the bed and headed for the door. Jade exited the room, but Tori waited for Cat.

"You coming?" Tori called out.

"Yeah, I'll be down there in a sec." Cat answered.

Tori left and went to the living room. Cat got up from her bed, picked up the magazines, and put them in their proper places. She grabbed her purse and left the room. Before Cat went down the stairs, she stopped to take a look around in her mother's apartment.

"_I've spent 18 years in this place. Am I ready to say goodbye yet?" _Cat thought.

Cat walked past Jack's room and saw how neat it was. Since he left for college, it seemed as if their household was, for once, normal. She entered the living room and began chatting away with Tori and Jade. All three of them went out of the apartment and traveled down the long hallway. They were taking the steps of making the youngest member of the group a married woman.


	2. Chapter 2: I Can Hear the Bells

Author's Note: Hi there! I'm sorry that I haven't gotten a chance to write in the longest time: school started where I live and I have been SUPER busy. Plus, I want to thank old/new reviewers and new/old readers: because of you guys, I have been nominated for a Topaz award. I couldn't continue to write on without your support! *applause* In addition, I forgot to add this to the 1st chapter of So This Is Goodbye? and Best Days of Our Lives: these stories are dedicated to my friends Dominique, Maria, Olivia, and Jaymee. You girls were always there for me whenever I needed someone: thank you and love you guys :). Alright, enough chatter about me; here's the description.

On the night before Graduation, Cat and the girls prepare for a "graduation" party. Meanwhile, the boys find out and plan to crash the girls' party. I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS, DAN SCHNEIDER, OR ANYTHING RELATED! Enjoy :) ! ©

* * *

_June 9 1_:39 _p.m_. _Cafeteria_

"Whoo hoo! I can't wait for the party!" Tori cheered as Cat and Jade took their places at the table. It just seemed to be a perfect day at Hollywood Arts: not too hot, not too humid. Just right. Cat removed the plastic covering of her fork and dug into her food.

"Be careful of not stuffing yourself up before your wedding." Jade teased with a smile.

"Well, if I get chubby, you could always add on right?" Cat laughed.

"It'll take forever though to just add onto the dress!" Jade complained.

"Is it me or are you two forgetting the party tonight?" Tori added.

"How can I forget? You two wouldn't stop talking about it for weeks. Plus, isn't it traditional that the bachelorette party is the night before the wedding?" Cat declared.

"Well, how could we? We had to hire a caterer for this party. Plus, this party will totally make it worthwhile. Me and Tori have a big surprise for you tonight." Jade said with a wink.

"Oh God. What did you guys do or make?" Cat sighed nervously.

"You'll have to see for yourself tonight. Ha ha ha." Tori said with a chuckle.

Cat rolled her eyes as she ate her food. She looked up to see Tori and Jade with conspicuous grins on their faces. The fork landed on top of her spaghetti as she laughed at their facial expressions.

"Oh, by the way; here's the dress", Jade exclaimed with a faint smile. She pulled out her Pear-phone and handed it to Cat. Cat touched the screen and went to the camera application to see a ivory-colored ball gown. The gown was covered with hand-sewn crystal embellishments and faux pearls. Cat squealed with glee as she showed Tori the picture.

"Jade, are you sure this wasn't on Pinterest?", Tori joked.

Jade stuck her tongue out at Tori as Cat gave the phone back to her. "I, unlike THOSE people, don't have to post everything that goes on in my life. Nor act as if I'm the greatest thing in the world because I know I'm the greatest thing in the world," Jade said fluffing her hair. Tori's eyes rolled with annoyance as lunch progressed. Cat sat quietly while Tori and Jade argued on invites of this "graduation" party, thinking of Him.

* * *

_1:45 p.m. Sikowitz's Room_

"Well this is great, you know, being stuck in Sikowitz's. I was supposed to see Tori about that new song I just composed." Andre complained. He, Beck, and Robbie were stuck in lunch detention again. This time, it was for a improvisation which had turned the room into shambles. Robbie had trouble picking up some of the desks, but to his relief, Beck carried the desks to different parts of the room. Andre was washing coconut milk off the walls and mumbled to himself.

"If I remember clearly, who's the one that said coconut milk would've been a great prop to use in that stupid improvisation?" Robbie said, turning to Andre. Andre threw up his hands in defense. "Hey, at least I'm not the one that pushed the desks out of proportion" Andre declared, turning to Beck. Beck chuckled to himself, but had two pairs of eyes on him.

"I had to stay in character; what was I supposed to do?" Beck complied. All three of them shook their heads in agreement and went back to work. About a minute later, Sikowitz walked into the room and did a surveillance check. The walls were shining from the wet rags that Andre dipped into the sudsy bucket of warm water. Sikowitz also could tell that the floors were also mopped and waxed.

"Well, I'm quite impressed with you three. Are you guys in a rush?" Sikowitz said with a smile. Robbie dusted himself off and joined Andre and Beck.

"Yeah, we were hoping to get back to lunch, but considering that we only have a few minutes left; we'll stay here" Beck answered.

Sikowitz went to his desk and grabbed his coconut, which was filled to the brim with milk inside it. He then acknowledged the trio to come forward and gave them three small stacks of paper. "Here, these are your graduation papers. Hope the grades satisfy you." Sikowitz said.

Beck picked his up first and looked over his while Robbie and Andre grabbed theirs. He furrowed his brow and read his grade. "Wow, I got an A-. It used to be a C before. Why the sudden change?" Beck asked.

"Considering that you're graduating, it's only fair to do it. After all, all of you worked hard this year. Especially you Robbie." Sikowitz declared. Robbie peered up from his papers and smiled brightly at him. "Besides, you got parties to go to. Speaking of which, aren't you hosting one tonight Robbie?" Sikowitz asked.

"Yeah, but it's going to be small though", Robbie said. A vibration went off on his phone and read a text message from Cat.

_"Hey Robbie. I can't make it to your party tonight. I'm sorry :(. I arranged something with Tori and Jade earlier and forgot about it. I love you. ~soontobeShapiro~."_

"Well, it appears that Cat, Tori, and Jade will be off the guest list for tonight." Robbie declared. Andre grimaced and Beck could tell that Robbie was disappointed. "We'll have a good time tonight, I promise." Robbie said.

"I'm gonna hit the road boys. See you tomorrow afternoon." Sikowitz said, dismissing the trio. Andre, Beck, and Robbie shuffled out of the room, but before they left, Robbie stopped to hug him. At first, Sikowitz wasn't sure on what to do, but then finished the embrace. Robbie jogged out of the room to join up with the duo. They walked down the hall, but heard soft voices. The trio looked to see if anyone was there, but the hallway was like a ghost town. Beck went to sit against a locker, but heard the voices again. This time, it seemed as if it was coming from Andre's pocket.

"Dude, check your phone. Your butt probably called someone again", Beck commented. Andre pulled out his phone and noticed that it called Tori's phone. Robbie had started to mumble, but Beck shushed him. The voices still continued with a conversation.

"I know for one thing that party will make Cat's night", a voice said. Beck looked up and overheard; the voice was Jade. Robbie and Andre joined Beck on the ground and held the phone in the air to listen in.

"I'm not sure whether or not anyone is going to Robbie's party tonight. Poor kid", said the other voice, which happened to be Tori. Robbie slumped down and took out his own phone. Andre looked to see Robbie rapidly tap at his phone and turned back to his phone. Robbie then scooted over to Beck and whispered, "I just canceled the party."

"Wait, why did you do that?" Andre yelled. He gasped in horror and shut off his phone. Beck face-palmed himself as Andre hit his head against the locker. "God, I'm so stupid!" Andre said.

"No you're not. But I have an idea though to replace the party", Robbie declared. He got onto his feet and began walking slowly down the hallway. Andre and Beck jogged up next to Robbie and waited for an answer. "We're gonna crash their party instead", Robbie announced.

* * *

_10:45 p.m. Residence of Tori Vega_

Loud music had blasted throughout the giant living room. Tori, as usual, was at the piano singing a classic 80s ballad. Jade had gathered a few of the guests to the dining table and began passing out playing cards to each of them. However, Cat sat near a window and looked up to the stars.

"_This is happening so quickly. Am I really growing up or am I just not facing reality?" _Cat thought to herself. She felt a soft hand on her shoulder and turned to see Jade smiling at her.

"Come with me. You got to talk with people at your party", Jade said. She lead Cat to the sofa at the middle of the room and sat next to her. Tori got off the piano seat and waved her arms up in the air. "Ok everyone. Gather here! It's time for the games!" Tori announced with a grin.

Cat hid her face from showing off her embarrassed face as Tori strutted to the center of the room. Tori dusted herself and grabbed a few boxes from a table. She walked over to a coffee table and set the boxes on it. "Choose one of the boxes Cat", Tori said.

Tori picked up Cat's chin and gave her a carefree smile. Cat looked at each of the boxes, noticing that none of them were labeled. She chose a box from the left edge of the table. Cat opened it up and pulled out a blindfold. "What am I supposed to do with this?" Cat asked.

"I'm gonna blind fold you. The purpose of this game is to find a particular person who has a present for you. To warn you, each present happens to be a gag gift. Enjoy girlie", Tori explained. She went behind Cat and tied the cloth over Cat's eyes. Tori then guided Cat to the center of the room and let her go. Cat began to drift off and patted almost everything she touched or bumped into. Laughter filled the room as Cat blindly walked around. She eventually bumped into a guest and the blind fold was taken off. The guest smiled at her and gave her a small gift box, which was wrapped up by newspaper comics. Cat grinned at her and opened up the box. Her face turned the same color of her hair as she took the present out of the box. It became quite noisy with the shrieks of laughter that came from her guests. Cat put away the embarrassing gift and was "blinded" again. However, Cat, Tori, Jade, and the guests didn't even realize that Robbie, Andre, and Beck had snuck into the house. The game had finally finished around quarter to midnight. The girls cheered as Cat finally pulled out a play microphone from a rather large box. Cat bowed to her guests in response.

"So this is what goes on at a girl's party?" Beck called out. Dozens of girls' eyes were set on the male trio and Cat gasped out of shock. Robbie awkwardly waved to Cat and immediately blushed. Jade jumped out of her seat and pulled Beck, Andre, and Robbie ,by their ears, to the corner of the room.

"Dudes, what the heck?! This is Cat's bachelorette party. You three weren't even supposed to be here tonight!" Jade whispered angrily. She could see the guilt come from Beck's face as she turned to each of them. Andre shrugged and said "Well, I can't control what I hear from my phone." Jade gave Andre a bad look and went back to the couch. Beck sighed as he went over to the couch and pulled Jade out of the living room. Andre put on a plastered grin, headed off to the piano, and acknowledged Tori to sing. As Tori sang, Robbie went over to the couch and sat next to Cat.

"Cat, I'm sorry about that. It was my idea since we accidentally heard you girls talking about tonight. Plus, I felt bad about having a party since I knew that no one wanted to go-" Robbie confessed, but was interrupted by a kiss from Cat. The kiss was warm, pure, and dreamy. Cat pulled back and hugged Robbie tightly.

"I don't care about that. I'm just glad I'm with you at the moment", Cat said. She rested her head on his shoulder while Robbie held her in his arms, knowing that in a week and seven days, she'd become Caterina Valentine Shapiro.


	3. Chapter 3: The Heaviside Layer

Author's Note: Hello again! I hope you enjoyed my other chapter. I've been getting requests for Beck and Jade to come back into the scene. To be honest, I am bringing them back but you have to read it for yourselves. Plus, the title of this story was a song I was listening to while I was writing this chapter. The title comes from a song called "Journey to the Heaviside Layer" from the musical "Cats". I thought that the song fit the event perfectly. Alright, enough chatter; time for a description! :)

It's graduation day and Cat is still dealing with the emotional/mental issue of growing up and getting married. But with her friends, she'll be able to overcome some of life's challenges. Or will she? I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS, Dan Schneider, ANDREW LLOYD WEBBER (for the title of the chapter and for some of the lyrics used in this chapter), or anything related! Enjoy! ©

* * *

Cameras flickered as Cat, Robbie, Tori, and Andre walked towards the "house" of the outside stage. Cat and Robbie's hands were entwined and shaking from the excitement of gradatuating. It was four years of endless fun, music, and memories that occured at Hollywood Arts. Andre kept his arm around Tori, who was giggling to herself. What was more ironic was Jade and Beck wasn't seen anywhere. Cat had looked around to see if she could find them.

_"Where the heck are they?" _Cat thought to looked peered over a few of the chairs to see Jade and Beck talking near the edge of the stage. Jade and Beck seemed as if everything was normal. Cat walked over towards them, but stopped in her tracks to see them kiss. She smiled and returned back to Robbie glimmering. Cat lingered with Robbie as she saw Sinjin walk past them in a different colored gown then the rest of them.

"Guess he must be the valedictorian this year", Robbie commented. Cat shook her head in agreement, but they were ushered by teachers to go into their sections. She gave an uptight look to Robbie as she went to her section. Cat sat next to Tori and Trina, who had to repeat her senior year, and shuddered a bit. She began to take pieces of her hair and twirled it with anticipation. Cat then turned on her phone and checked the time.

"_12:59" _Cat read. She turned it off and had her attention towards Lane at the podium. Lane adjusted his collar and set his speech papers on the top of the podium. Next to the podium was a box full of diplomas. He shuffled through his papers and set them back on the podium.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Lane called out, his voice echoing throughout Hollywood Arts. The students of Hollywood arts focused their attention on him as he cleared his throat. Tori smiled at her old school guidance counselor meanwhile Cat was feeling uneasy. She still had a grip onto the ends of her long hair and kept twirling her hair. Cat had started to space-out as Lane read through his speech. Her eyes began to began to close, but they fluttered open when she heard names being called.

"Pepper Allan, Randy Bronson, Sherman Burman, Posey Burns, Sinjin Van Cleef...," Lane read aloud. Cat adjusted her gown and tried to make herself comfortable. She fiddled with her thumbs, but stopped when Tori took her hand and held it. Cat entwined her fingers with her "sister" and began to relax.

"Damian Grant, Andre Harris, Ian Kyle, Elise Latterman, Gabriella Molinaro, Mark McCallan, Beck Oliver...", Lane continued, "Caterina Valentine". Out of surprise, Cat rose up quickly and walked calmly over to the "stage". As she walked, she could hear the words "Up, up, up, past the Russell Hotel. Up, up, up, up, to the Heaviside Layer" going through her head. Cat walked across the stage to Lane with a confident smile, shook his hand, and left the stage with a diploma. She beamed at Robbie and Jade as she went back to her seat. Cat felt the stiff, firm diploma in her hands as she saw Tori and Trina strut their way up to the stage. Once again, she shifted herself back onto her chair and waited for Lane to finish the event.

"Congratulations class of 2013! You are free to go!" Lane announced happily. Hats were thrown up in the air as applause rang throughout the outside cafeteria. Robbie jumped up from his seat and sprinted to Cat, picking her up in the process. Cat laughed vivaciously as Robbie put her back onto the ground, holding onto him tightly. Tori and Jade called over Cat and gave her huge hugs.

"Oh guys", Cat said tearing up, "I can't believe it". Tori laughed heartily as Cat sniffled up and hugged her tightly. This one moment was as if they had entered into the Heaviside Layer; for they were officially done with their childhood and adolescence.


	4. Chapter 4: Return of the Pyscho

HELLO GUYS! I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I had to perform in numerous amounts of concerts and I had a writer's block for this story. I wish I knew how/why this happened, but nevertheless, HERE'S THE DESCRIPTION! A week after Graduation and it's the wedding rehearsal. Cat and Robbie are at the center of attention, but all of a sudden... JACK COMES BACK... with a vengeance. Will Jack try to ruin the wedding? Oh, if you want to see what the wedding venue looks like, it looks like this: http colon slash slash www dot terragalleria dot com slash picture slash picture dot usca35329 dot html. I also made a fan video of Cat and Robbie too on YouTube, so if you want to check it out, here's the link: watch?v=f6rPIfE-YBA. I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS, DAN SCHNEIDER, or anything else related! ENJOY! :) ©

* * *

_Wedding Rehearsal at the Cathedral of Our Lady of the Angels, 6:30 p.m.-8:30 p.m._

A band of musicians began to warm up as Cat and Robbie's families gathered within the church. There was a cellist, three violinists, a flutist, and a clarinetist that created a half-circular space nearby the altar. Robbie's collar kept rubbing against his neck and it made him quite annoyed. It seemed that every time he would adjust it, it would slip right back in the place where it bugged him. Andre looked over to see him fidgeting around, chuckling to himself. He walked over to Robbie, motioning to fix the collar. Robbie turned his back towards Andre and felt comfortable when he fixed the flimsy bertha.

"Thank you." Robbie commented, shifting his shoulders. An elderly priest entered from one of the back doors and smiled at Robbie, motioning him to stand over where Andre and Beck were placed on the Officiant's left. Robbie went into place and waited for Cat, who was at the entrance of the church. He cleared his throat as Tori and numerous bridesmaids walked down the aisle, his feeling of nervousness increasing as he waited for the moment when Cat would enter. Serena, his seven-year old cousin, bounced down the aisle, throwing imaginary flowers down on the runway while a three year-old ring bearer shifted towards the alter. The musicians changed the previous tune to Pachabel's Canon, the doors opening to reveal Cat with a fake flower bouquet. Even though this was a rehearsal, Robbie's heart stopped when she began to float down the aisle. Her mother replaced her late-father's place and escorted her young daughter to the priest. The priest, or Father Manuel, made the sign of the cross and everyone else followed, whispering "Amen", and even Beck, who had no religion, repeated as well. Fortunately, the priest was casual and had a sense of humor as the rehearsal went on.

It was around eight o'clock in the evening when Father Manuel proclaimed, "If there is anyone who objects to this matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." Suddenly, the doors opened and a weird scent traveled the holy walls of the Cathedral with a voice booming with a slur, "I object!"

**It was Jack.**

Cat yelped at the sight of Jack as the priest dipped his hand into holy water and approached the drunken fool. Jack stumbled up to the altar, knocking over the unity candles, cup of the "wine", and the "host" in the gold dish. He tug onto the tablecloth to regain his balance as he stood towards Cat, who kept a tight grip on Robbie.

"Why do you believe that this matrimony should not be valid?" the priest asked cautiously, his hand ready to sprinkle holy water. Jack pulled out a flask of Jack Daniel whiskey and sipped out of it.

"He's Jewish! A Jewish man cannot marry a Catholic girl. It's against his and her religion." Jack slurred. "Besides, my sister isn't giving up her religion for a stupid, poofy-headed Jew."

"I ask you to leave this House of God immediately." Father Manuel commanded, his hand directing him to the door. Jack laughed horribly, wobbling down the altar stairs, and left the cathedral, yelling "I'm going to this almost wedding whether you like it or not Caterina Valentine! I'm your brother 'til the end of time!".

Cat looked at Robbie, who hid his face from her. She brought his face towards hers and looked into his eyes, seeing the guilt within. Robbie walked to Father Manuel and kneeled at his feet.

"Father Manuel, it is true that I am Jewish and I know that there's possibly a very little chance I could marry in a Catholic church. I apologize to everyone that gathered here tonight, especially to Cat." Robbie confessed. Cat was soon joined by Jade and Tori, who waited for the next moment. Surprisingly, the priest put his hand on Robbie's shoulder and bent in front of him.

"Young man, it seems to me that you are worthy of this beautiful girl. All I could ask for is that if you have children, may they consider the option of becoming a Catholic in their futures. Otherwise, I cannot object to this marriage. They love each other." the priest said, giving a genuine smile to Robbie.

Shouts of happiness leapt throughout the church as Robbie and Cat regained their stances, facing each other. Cat passed her bouquet to Jade, her hands entwining with Robbie's own hands. The ring-bearer passed ring pops to the couple for their "wedding bands" as they said the prayer. Robbie took Cat's left hand and gently placed a blue-raspberry-flavored ring on her ring finger. Cat did the same and waited patiently for Father. The priest once again made the sign of the cross and said "You may kiss your bride... tomorrow. Ha ha, I'm just kidding. Kiss her."

The kiss was short, but sentimental, for they both knew that the next day would be filled with love, passion, and excitement.


	5. Chapter 5: Best Days of Our Lives

Author's Note: Hello again! xD So the wedding is taking place and Cat is overthinking again. Will she make it to the aisle? Will Jack try to crash the wedding? SAM PUCKETT makes a cameo in the story! Read more to find out! Here's what the hotel looks like: www. omnihotels FindAHotel / LosAngelesCaliforniaPlaza .aspx . Also, here's what Cat's wedding dress looks like: 1 . bp . blogspot -mD6AT8MwYSs / TyXlqHHp9WI / AAAAAAAAAsY / 73-OkwcUwsU / s1600 / ivory - lace - wedding - gowns . jpg This is also what her hair looks like during this chapter! So pretty! 4 . bp . blogspot -PtuV1h7dFBY / UWTyXqwZMFI / AAAAAAAA / e37lDev6UzI / s400 / Half-Up-Wedding-Hairstyles2 . jpg I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS, DAN SCHNEIDER, or anything else related! ENJOY! :) ©

* * *

_Omni Los Angeles Hotel at California Plaza_

_Cat's Room 10:37 a.m._

Cat sat patiently as a hairdresser curled the ends of her hair and piled it on top of her head, curls cascading down. She could see Tori go through a makeup kit; getting out airbrushes, eye shadow pallets, brushes and sponges, and lip stains. Noises of her fellow bridesmaids piled up as finishing touches occur. Her hair was covered with tiny embellishments and had glitter on the hair follicles. Jade opened the door, allowing Cat's mother to enter in with two dress bags. She took one while her mother went to another room to get dressed. Tori looked over to see Jade nod her head and called everyone's attention towards Jade and Cat. Jade's eyes widened up as she zipped the dress bag down, making goofy noises until the bag was opened entirely. Everyone gathered around to see Jade reveal the dress. It was ivory with gold embellishments that covered the entire dress. The bodice was in a sweetheart shape and on the back, there was a zipper which went down the back. The lace on the dress draped onto the floor, making her bridal party gasp in astonishment. Cat jumped up and down, cheering with excitement as Jade pulled out the dress and hung it on a door handle. She immediately grabbed her white, transparent stockings, getting ready to slip into her dress. Before going into the dress, Tori waved a white, lacy garter in the air, gaining Cat's attention.

"Forgot something?" Tori said with a wink, tossing the garter to Cat. She grinned at Tori and prepared to dive into her dress. Her mother, Tori, and Jade held the dress upwards and Cat "grew" above the skirt and adjusted her bodice. Tori zipped up the back of the dress and went to grab a few accessories. Jade carefully placed the floor-length veil over Cat's hair. Praises were volumized as finishing touches were put on Cat. Cat's mother approached Cat with a blue, velvet case. Inside, there was the four sacred objects: something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue.

"This pearl necklace," Cat's mom said, pulling out the necklace, "was my great grandmother's when she got married. You can have it."

Cat smiled as her mother went behind her, putting the piece of jewelry on her neck. Soon after, Jade pulled out a gold crown with a sapphire in the center of it. She motioned for Cat to bow her head saying, "This crown represents something blue." Jade gave a genuine smile to Cat and allowed Tori to be next in line. Tori brought over a pair of white, satin stilettos that was encrusted with crystal embellishments.

"This pair of stilettos represents something borrowed. Be careful walking down the aisle in these babies." Tori said, laughing. Last, the trio of women came all together to give Cat a Victoria's Secret bag. She looked at the bag with a confused expression, seeing the trio with smirks on their faces.

"Inside this bag, this item represents something very new. Have fun!" the trio said smugly. Cat took the bag, pulling out numerous sheets of tissue paper, and pulled out a very white, crochet "teddy" lingerie.

"Oh my gosh; guys?!" Cat said with embarrassment. Cheers once again rang throughout the room, acknowledging for the commencement of the wedding.

* * *

_The Gentlemen's Room at Omni Las Angeles Hotel at California Plaza/ On The Way There_

Andre grabbed a tooth comb as Beck tied his own tie. In the corner of the room, Robbie finished dressing and put on his black dress shoes, that glimmered with waxing polish. He sat on the bed patiently, waiting for the high-maintenance fellows to finish. While he did this, Robbie looked out the window, seeing the different layers of Los Angeles. Robbie could see different sorts of people walking around: business men going to work, a mother with her children here and there, and in the broad daylight, he actually saw prostitutes around the corners of the streets. He turned around with disgust as he saw Andre and Beck waiting at the door.

"Come on dude. You have to be there early, not the bride. We wouldn't want you to be like the dad off of "_The Incredibles_" when he was late for his wedding." Beck said, opening the door. Robbie nodded his head as the trio sprinted down the hallway to the nearest elevator. An minute passed by and the doors opened. They went in not realizing that it was semi-full, but now it looked as if they were at the wave-pool with the amount of people there. Andre gave a look of annoyance to Robbie as they waited for their floor. Fortunately, they were able to get out without being trampled on. The lobby man held the door wide open, giving a grin to each of them.

"Good luck out there!" The lobby man yelled, waving his hand. Robbie repeated the action and got into the limo. Meanwhile, Cat was fiddling her thumbs while everyone else was getting ready. Serena, Robbie's niece, was trying to tie the back of the dress, but stopped when Cat tied it for her.

"Thank you Cat." Serena said with a smile. Sara, Robbie's mother, was curling Jade's hair and turned to her saying, "You're good with kids. I like that. Hopefully you and Robbie will have grandchildren to take care of."

"Maybe in the future Sara. For now, I gotta work on the babysitting business with Sam." Cat said. Not a moment too soon, Sam rushed into the room barefooted. She was dressed up like the other bridesmaids, but the color of the dress suited her hair and skin tone. Sam hugged Cat and plopped herself onto the edge of the bed, strapping her heels on. Tori checked the time on the phone and gasped.

"Guys?! We gotta go." Tori announced, tapping on her phone. The entourage allowed Cat to go first, the train of the dress sweeping down the hall as she ran with some hesitation. Luckily, they were on the first floor and it wouldn't take long to get out of the hotel. The lobby man was already holding the door for a group of women with shopping bags, his arm getting tired. He noticed Cat's group and held the door longer, despite his arm. Cat thanked him by blowing him a kiss and got into the pink limo equipped with sparkling juice and music. However Cat was quiet while the others celebrated with the beverages. She turned her head towards the window, peering out.

"_Is this the right thing to do? Everything's going so fast, but I love Robbie with everything I have. Should I bother with going back?" _Cat thought as the music blasted throughout the limo.

* * *

___The Cathedral of Our Lady of the Angels, 11:59 a.m._

Like the wedding rehearsal, Robbie and the gentlemen took their places next to the priest, vice versa with the women. However, when it came around the time Cat was supposed to come out, she didn't. Robbie was soon approached by Cat's mom, who looked a bit white in the face. Serena and the ring-bearer gave looks to each other, wondering of Cat's appearance.

"Is everything ok?" Robbie asked with concern.

"Cat's second-guessing. Do you want to talk with her?" Cat's mother answered.

"Sure." Robbie said quickly and down he dashed the aisle. Everyone then focused their attention on Cat's mother, who nervously smiled. She motioned for the priest to give a small prayer. Robbie made it to the lobby and saw Cat crying on a velvet seat.

"Cat?" Robbie called out. Cat looked up to see her beloved fiancé, who wanted nothing more than her happiness. She bowed her head in shame as he sat by her, holding her in his arms.

"Robbie, I'm so sorry. I just got scared; scared that something bad will happen in the future that would tear us apart. Something that will come to haunt us forever." Cat cried. Robbie held her close, being aware of Cat's fright. He picked up her chin, looking deep into her eyes, and kissed her forehead.

"Cat, I made a promise that I'd be there for you no matter what. That promise will continue on for the rest of our lives. We will have the best days of our lives." Robbie commented, picking her up. "I'll even walk down the aisle with you."

Cat smiled, wiping away her tears. Robbie waved to a door opener and told him, "There will be a wedding. Let them know."

One of the door openers nodded in response and the doors opened widely; Pachabel's Cannon starting up. Robbie offered Cat's arm and she took it graciously. In the other hand, there was a bouquet of white and red rose which had glitter airbrushed on them. Hundreds of smiling faces were given to the couple, who were taking their time down the aisle. Tori and Sam smiled at Cat, meanwhile Jade was crying of happiness. They had finally made it down to the aisle, signifying that the wedding had begun.

"Peace be to you and always."

"And with your spirit"

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

There was no response. Father Manuel then acknowledged for Tori to read the First Reading. She walked to a podium, pulling out a small bible out of a cubby in the podium. Opening it, she began:

"The first reading from Genesis: '_God said, 'Let us make man in our own image, in the likeness of ourselves, and let them be masters of the fish of the sea, the birds of heaven, the cattle, all the wild beasts and all the reptiles that crawl upon the earth. God created man in the image of himself, in the image of God he created him, male and female he created them. God blessed them, saying to them, 'Be fruitful, multiply, fill the earth and conquer it. Be masters of the fish of the sea, the birds of heaven and all living animals on the earth.' God saw all he had made, and indeed it was very good. The Word of the Lord_."

Murmurs of "Thanks be to God" filled the pews as they waited for the Responsorial Psalm. About an hour later, Father Manuel brought forth Cat and Robbie to each other.

"My dear friends, you have come together in this church so that the Lord may seal and strengthen your love in the presence of the Church's minister and this community. Christ abundantly blesses this love. He has already consecrated you in baptism and now he enriches and strengthens you by a special sacrament so that you may assume the duties of marriage in mutual and lasting fidelity. And so, in the presence of the Church, I ask you to state your intentions.

I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful.

Caterina Valentine and Robbie Shapiro, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage? Will you love and honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives?" Father Manuel proclaimed.

Each of them said "I will.", igniting the priest in holy prayer. "Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church. Lord, bless these rings which we bless in your name. Grant that those who wear them may always have a deep faith in each other. May they do your will and always live together in peace, good will, and love. We ask this through Christ our Lord."

"Amen."

Cat passed her bouquet to Jade, who held it with pride. Robbie held Cat's hand, caressing it as the ring bearer brought forth the wedding bands. Robbie picked up the small gold ring and placed it on her ring finger, vowing:

"Caterina, you once told me you were afraid of growing old. You told me then that to grow old means to be alone, and it frightens you. But I want you to grow old Cat. I want you to grow old with me I want to watch the wrinkles form on your face and every strand of your hair turn white; because to me you would be most beautiful even when you are wrinkled and grey. You do not have to fear being alone, my beloved Caterina, because I shall be with you. Grow old with me. I promise to love you faithfully, to care for you and to cherish you, to provide you with support and everything you need, to respect and honor you. All my days left to me, I vow to spend them all loving you."

Cat started to cry, but her tears were soon wiped away by Robbie's free hand. She picked up a heavy wedding band, placing onto Robbie's ring finger, vowing:

"Many people spend their lives searching for their soul mate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones because I found you.  
I love you Robert Shapiro, I know you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy and I am grateful that you came into my life, that where others have spent their entire lives looking for the other one, I have found you. And now that I have found you, I shall never let you go. I promise you Robbie, that I shall hold you and cherish you, and give you my heart, that I shall support you and care for you. Faithfully, I shall always stand steadfast by your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what life would bring us. I take you now as my husband and I shall remain so for the rest of my life."

Jade ran into Beck's arms, crying out of sheer love. Robbie and Cat eagerly waited for Father Manuel, who wiped away a tear that rested on his cheek.

"I now pronounce you as Mr. and Mrs. Shapiro. Kiss her man!" Father Manuel proclaimed. Cheers erupted from the church as Robbie cupped Cat's face. She brought her hand to the side of her face and they finally kissed. Cat's mother was jumping up and down in excitement and happiness, despite of what people thought of her. For Cat and Robbie, this marked the beginning of their best days of their lives.


End file.
